The major objective is to conduct a case/control study in a low-risk population (Utah) to study dietary fiber and other nutrient intake, past illness, drug use and demographic variables as etiological risk factors in colon cancer. Eating and home food preservation practices in Utah will be measured by interview as well as food sample collection and analysis. Fiber will be characterized into components. This will allow us to explore the role of fiber in enzyme metabolism. An animal study will be done using food specimens to determine the effect of various types of dietary fiber on metabolism of toxicants.